Hyoudou Tsukasa
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Earth |team = Gassan Kunimitsu (captain) |seiyuu = Mito Kouzou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 022 (GO)}} Hyoudou Tsukasa ( ) is the goalkeeper and captain of Gassan Kunimitsu. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Gassan Kunimitsu's strategic leader, who can devise a plan for any situation."'' Appearance Hyoudou has a mature face for his juvenile age. He is tall and also has a light skin tone, mid-sized dark violet hair, red eyes and marks similar to a beard. Personality He seems to be a person that is a bit arrogant and knows to obey their coach. Though, it seems he also has a passion for soccer. Plot As the goalkeeper and captain of Gassan Kunimitsu, he is first seen with the jacket of his team. In episode 22, he used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu to block Kurama's Sidewinder. But when Matsukaze Tenma and Kurama create a chain shoot, Hyoudou was unable to block it. In episode 24, he was unable to block Matsukaze's shoot with his keshin and Tsurugi's Lost Angel. He made another appearance in episode 37 where he was seen in helping Shinsuke completing his Keshin. When Tsurugi was about to shoot, he signaled with his head to Tsurugi to use his Keshin, so he did it. In episode 38, he was seen with Minamisawa watching Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen match in the Desert Stadium. In episode 41, he was seen again with Minamisawa watching the final of the Holy Road, opposing Raimon to Seidouzan in the Amano Mikado Stadium. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hyoudou, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Osafune Tenzen *'Item': Moonlight's Emblem (月光のエンブレム, randomly dropped from Gassan Kunimitsu at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Sujiguma *'Uniform': Gassan Wear (がっさんウェア) After this, he can be recruited for an amount of 3890 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hyoudou, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Shibata Kachidoki *'Player': Tsukishima Kagehide *'Player': Rage After this, he can be recruited for an amount of 1950 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hyoudou, you need to have scouted at least five other players from the same community master fist to make him scoutable. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Moonlight Lantern (月光のランタン, randomly dropped from Broth Eleven (ブロスイレブン) at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Photo': Aqua Mall Guide Plate (アクアモール案内板の写真, taken at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken at the Hihodo Store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, obtained at Raimon's Budoukan) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Fully upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Next Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Climbs N' *'HR All Star' *'Keeper Stars R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Gallery Hyoudou in Gassan Kunimitsu jacket.PNG|Hyoudou in Gassan Kunimitsu's jacket. TenmaVS Hyoudo.png|Tenma clashing with Hyoudou. Hyoudou returning GO 37.PNG|Hyoudou helping Raimon. Minamisawa Hyoudou Watching The Finals 41 GO.PNG|Hyoudou and Minamisawa watching the finals. IG-02-017.jpg|IG-02-017. Trivia *His dubname come from Alexander The Great, a king of the Ancient Greek Kingdom of Macedon. Navigation de:Alessandro il Grande Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters